


Ackerman-sama

by haruaki_ (ee_ee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Levi Ackerman, Alternate Universe, Fan Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/haruaki_
Summary: Levi VS Levi.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Ackerman-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-neutral reader.

"LEVI! LEEVIIII!" You screeched your boyfriend's name from your shared bedroom with him.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU HURT??" He responded within a second with an anxious filled yelling as he rushed in with a couple of tumbles along the way from the living room where he was watching baseball on television.

Spinning your chair around with his incredulous strength and speed had caused your world to go a blue for a second until your vision only consisted of a very frantic Levi who was searching your body for injuries of some sorts.

"No, no, no! LOOK AT THIS!" You yelled with passion increasing as each syllable came our of your vocal cords, and pointed at the screen then proceeded to stick your face next to the image with a dreamy sigh.

"What..." Levi was bewildered at what he saw — a picture of the character he's portraying and acting as, smiling.

"This is what you called me for?! For god's sake, I thought you got hurt or-"

"But Levi, look! It's Ackerman-sama smiling! " you sighed dreamily once more as you continue to fangirl/boy further on about his make-believe character.

"You see me smile everyday, you idiot!" He told you off in a harsh tone as he pulled you back onto the chair roughly, but that didn't effect you at all as your pupils started to form into heart shapes while staring at the beautiful image yet again. Although what you didn't take into account was how this would affecting Levi's jealousy meter — which has rocketed sky-high by now.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried desperately to calm down with deep breaths because the idea of him getting jealous over his lover obsessing over the character he was hired to play, was stupid. It was working pretty well, until his meter bursts with mercury when you said the following words.

"I would kill to just touch that handsomely gorgeous face~"

"Oh, (Name)~" he cooed your name in that dark but sweet tone that he would use in situations such as this one that resembled dark chocolate in a way, and of course, you knew what that meant way too well.

"Le-Levi! " laughing with a hint of tremble in your tone, you started to slowly back away from that lopsidedly twisted smile Levi wore along with his scary glare with your roller-chair in fear.

"You-You know I love only you...right?" shakily, you told him with sweat starting to form on your palms and feet as you back away even further from him — until you hit the corner of the room with a shriek and with Levi trapping you in between his sweater-sleeved arms.

"Oh? It didn't sound like you did when you said 'Ackerman-sama' like it was a normal thing, (N-A-M-E). "

Levi inches closer and closer to your face as he hissed out each syllable of your name until you could smell the black tea he was drinking, had just issued your entire body with goosebumps as if to warn your mind to prepare yourself for tonight's activities.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in 2015 on Wattpad (@haruaki_).
> 
> P. S. I don't write for Levi or like this anymore! And check out my main [ee_ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/ee_ee) for more content!


End file.
